


Trouble

by acrylicsalt



Series: Room 93 [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Face Slapping, He's real mad about that, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Minor Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), No Lube, No anal preparation, POV Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Picturing Zag with Meg, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Than pining for Zag, Thanatos really got his Zag feelings out, ride or die - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrylicsalt/pseuds/acrylicsalt
Summary: Once, Thanatos witnessed Meg and Zagreus together. He couldn’t recall how he stumbled upon them. All he knew was he saw their bodies together, heard the beautiful noises Zagreus made. Later, he fell at the knees in front of Ares on the surface. Those moans the prince made would echo through his head while he rode Ares into oblivion.---Bonus chapter to my previous work, Deep End.
Relationships: Ares/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Room 93 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176044
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, guys. This is out of control.
> 
> They're gods so I *assume* they can raw dog without much problem. This was intense for me to write.

_ Set a fire in my head, tonight. _

* * *

Thanatos was half blinded by what he saw. It was stuck in his head in a loop. A vicious, angry loop. 

He immediately disappeared to the comfort of the surface, something he absolutely loathed about himself; how could he prefer the surface to the Underworld?

_ “Ah- Meg!” _

The moan was a refrain in his head. A beautiful, cruel melody in his mind. He wanted that to be his name, not hers. And their bodies…  _ oh gods.  _ Thanatos already knew he could satisfy Zagreus much better than she could. Zagreus was bouncing on a fucking strap on. Thanatos had  _ the real thing _ .

He was minutely aware his thoughts were causing a warmth to pool in his gut, but he couldn’t stop. His was warm, throbbing,  _ real  _ and Zagreus was pleasuring himself on whatever fake material her strap on was made from. 

Thanatos ran a hand through his short hair. After his last bout with Ares, he had cut it all off to reduce the hair pulling. The next time they saw each other they were entirely professional. But now, with this ache in his… heart? Did his heart hurt? Thanatos was feeling sick with emotions. With this ache, he thought of Ares. Anything to take his mind off the prince and the fury entwined in a gasping and panting mess.

Ares was Zagreus's opposite. Ares was dark and gruesome. That white tattoo across his eyes, bringing those blood red eyes into sharp focus, was the most alluring part of the god. The almost-dead laurel at his brow was just as confusing as the dead wings that adorned his pauldrons. 

“I heard you call,” Ares said in his dark, sultry voice. Thanatos landed on the snowy ground hard. Had he… been praying to Ares? 

He finally focused on his surroundings; where his blinded teleportation had taken him to. It was a flat, empty valley save for one other soul. Ares was standing in front of him, a sinful smile on his virtuous face. 

Thanatos fell to his knees in front of the god of war and that smile turned depraved.

“How glorious,” Ares laughed. “Death brought to his knees over a foolish little prince.” It was ridiculous to be at this black-hearted god’s mercy once more.

“Come,” A strong dark hand reached down towards Thanatos. “I will ease your heart.”

He stared at the proffered hand. _Gods._ Thanatos felt pathetic as he reached out to take it. Once their skin met, a crimson tidal wave engulfed them and Thanatos felt a rushing of wind.

All at once it stopped. The red left from his vision and they were in that room. That strange, almost-empty room.

His chains were still attached to the wall, a lone chair was in front of them, as if Ares hadn’t touched the room since the last time they occupied it. The last piece of furniture as an ornate  settee with a small table tucked under it. His gold eyes stared at the bedstead and his heart gave a lurch. Gods if he could just tear it out of his chest that would be preferable to this.

Ares pulled Thanatos up from his kneeling position and he tore his eyes from the settee. Ares cupped the back of his head, fingers brushing along the short hair there. 

“This look is much more appealing than your long hair.” Ares was being gentle. It put Thanatos even more on edge. “It shows off your beautiful neck.” Those soft fingers lightly tapped on the gold gorget. “One day I’ll experience the pleasure of having you entirely under my control.”

_ Gods  _ Ares really liked to hear himself talk. Thanatos frowned and took control to shut him up. He crushed his lips against Ares and Ares, in such a predictable way, reciprocated with as much fervor.

They weren’t kind as they messily disrobed each other. Loud metal clunking and the quiet swish of fabric filled the strange room. Biting and gasps, the latter all from Thanatos, broke up the desperate kiss.

_ “Ah- Meg!”  _ Zagreus’s moan echoed in Thanatos’s head causing him to push Ares hard. Ares’s lips were dark with a bruise; red eyes wiping that blasphemous thought from his mind. Thanatos ground his teeth together.

“Take it all out on me,” Ares said and the bastard wasn't even winded, though, he had a very obvious erection. Thanatos was entirely naked save for his neck armor, and Ares had successfully shed all his clothing.

Thanatos barely heard him as he breathed hard. He could only hear his blood pounding in his ears and with an irreverent snarl, he pounced. 

Ares’s hands settled firmly on his ass when his legs wrapped tight around Ares. Thanatos’s fingernails dug into dark skin, drawing the smallest pinpricks of gold ichor. Their brutal kiss started again and Thanatos had a moment of vertigo when Ares began walking him over to the settee.

He was dumped unceremoniously on the cushions. Thanatos glared up at the god, who was pleasuring himself while staring fondly down at the absolute wreck that was Thanatos.

“Tell me what you want,” Ares said, lazily stroking his own cock.

Images bubbled to the surface of his mind. Zagreus’s exquisite erection being needlessly ignored by the Fury. The whip wrapped around Zagreus’s neck as a leash as he obediently rode her strap on. Red, mortal blood running down where the whip was just a little too tight. The look of absolute bliss on the prince’s face.

Thanatos felt his eyes deaden. He could feel everything fall away as he said, “I want to ride you.”

Ares let out a loud, abrupt laugh. The god of war continued laughing as he easily lifted Thanatos again and laid on the settee. Thanatos straddled Ares and the god’s crimson eyes were hooded.

“Then ride,” Ares’s words stirred a fire. Thanatos had been hard since before they reached this room, but he got a sick satisfaction from mirroring what he had seen Zagreus doing. Thanatos was stricken by an irrational anger at Zagreus.

He stared down at this god below him. A debauched look was all over Ares’s face. Thanatos traced the white band tattooed onto Ares’s face. He sat up and Ares’s rock hard erection, lining it up with his entrance.

“This,” Thanatos whispered. “Will not be pleasant.” A disgusting smirk was his answer and he forced himself to sink down onto the thick cock under him with no preparation.

Ares’s hands flew to Thanatos’s hips. The god under him arched his back and groaned. Thanatos felt a stretch like never before and threw his head back. It felt like he was being ripped apart. Exactly what he wanted.

He could swear he was being torn into, flayed by his own actions, the pain a violent delight. Thanatos was infinitely surprised when he kept his erection through the immense pain. When he was seated to the hilt on Ares, he was forced to pause. Ares’s face looked so much like Zagreus’s blissful visage. His heart gave a hateful squeeze and, without a second thought, he backhanded that face. Thanatos wasn't entirely aware of which god he was hitting, but it felt good.

A moan came from Ares. Thanatos wondered if it was the first time he had heard a noise like that. It was like a battle cry in his ears. Hands squeezed hard on his hips and Thanatos moved.

The friction hurt, the monstrous cock in him hurt, and the hurt made him feel full. It felt like his prostate was being laid siege to and he whined.

Ares grabbed Thanatos’s cock and pumped. It was gracless and just as rough as everything else, but it did the job for him.

_ “Ah!”  _ Zagreus’s moan was stuck in his head, back on a loop, as Thanatos rode Ares. It was a mantra in his mind and he felt on fire.

It was easy to tell when Ares came. The god didn’t give a warning, but his eyes lost focus and what felt like scalding hot life seed filled Thanatos. The favor was quickly returned as Thanatos came on Ares. Thanatos let out a small, hysterical  _ “hah!”  _ as his cum reached Ares’s face.

Both spent, the gods stared at each other. Ares had grown soft inside the god of death but Thanatos hadn’t moved away yet. The silence stretched between them.

It felt almost intimate when Thanatos slowly lifted off Ares’s flaccid cock. Neither said a thing when Thanatos took a couple steps away from the settee. Ares sat up and leaned his elbows on his knees, keenly watching Thanatos.

“You look bewitching with my cum running down your thighs,” Ares finally broke the silence. It was not what Thanatos wanted to hear.

“And you look revolting with my cum on your face,” Thanatos said bluntly. He didn’t know why he lingered. Ares made an agreeable noise.

“Be off with you,” He said as if reading Thanatos’s mind.

Thanatos gave Ares one last look over his shoulder. Ares looked no worse for wear besides the marking of his cum on Ares’s cheek. Crimson eyes bore into his entire being. The god of war lifted a finger and wiped at the cum, then placed that finger in his mouth.

Thanatos felt himself start to harden again and scooped up his clothing before disappearing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Trouble by Halsey


End file.
